Sentimental
by Punk-Rock-Maiden
Summary: Sheena wonders about her past, her future, and her present...she moarns over the confusion of the people she never knew of her family she can't remember...and...there's always Zelos....'


Disclaimer: I do not own _Tales of Symphonia_

A/n: Okay, this is my second fic I have written, and it's nothing like my last one "_Impostors"_ I don't really think comedy is my "_thing"_. Anyway…Sheena is dwelling over her unknown past as a child in a dream, Sorry " I just don't want anyone to get lost. I hope everyone enjoys his or her read oh yes! PSSSST! Shelos fluffy-ness in here!

-Chapter One- Unclear Memories 

"**_When we saw the atrocities of broken heads, hands and feet torn off, intestines scattered about, innocent children slaughtered, and the spectacle of mountains of dead bodies more than an eye could take in, we thought that neither God nor Buddha were in this world, but only the Devil."-Shoko Ahagon_**

_The image in her mind depicted a clear cobalt sky dipped with multitude tones of white. She was happy, a forest of Sakura trees encircled her, she took in the heavy heart warming sent of the cherry blossoms. The weak petals that fell off the sakura flower twirled as they danced in the bountiful sunshine. Honeysuckle and Iris's littered the ground, the fine artistic splatters of the flowers was calming. _

_A swift burst of air carried the drifting pollen, it was nice. The scent of nature tingling her nose. She sneezed and wrinkled up her nose, a figure of a woman came clear deep into the shower of Cherry blossoms. 'M-mother?' the child form of Sheena questioned, the women did not answer but simply smiled sweetly. _

_The women extended her hand towards Sheena, 'U-uh' it felt okay to fall into her arms; the women's grasp encircled Sheena in a hug, this hug was deep and filled with love. _

_Sheena buried her nose into women's hair, taking in the scent of fresh watermelon and strawberries. _

_"Sheeeeena" a faint voice called out to her, the image of the flowers and the trees all began to fade before her eyes. _

_Sheena shook off of the woman's embrace 'W-what's happening?' tears accumulated at her soft pale brown eyes 'Please! Don't leave me…m-mother!' She reached out to the image of her mother who was nearly all gone 'Mother!' she screeched. _

Sheena jolted awake, sweat streaming down her face. She took a deep breath "Hey, morning Sheena!" Sheena turned to face the red haired noble.

"Z-Zelos?"

"Yes, my dear?" he smiled, Sheena's face reddened.

"U-Uh, n-nothing" she slipped out of bed, Zelos cocked his head to one side.

"Oh, okay we'll be waiting outside" Zelos stepped out of the room.

Perplexed at the fact that Zelos didn't attempt anything the slightest bit perverted, she got undressed and got into a clean out fit, she stepped out to meet up with her friends.

'Ah, Asgard…it's so peaceful here' she thought to herself, "Morning Sheena!" Colette greeted.

"Morning to you too Colette" She smiled.

"Hmm the next summon spirit is Sylph, located in the Balacruf Mausoleum " So far Sheena had made pacts with six summon spirits, Undine, Volt, Gnome, Celsius, Shadow, and Effreet; now all she needed was Sylph, Luna and Origin.

An encircling power of air carried the falling leaves in the autumn wind. Sheena gazed, lost in thought. "You coming?"

"…Ah! Yes" Sheena bowed to Lloyd, "Lets go" she said.

"We're here!" Colette beamed with excitement.

Genis sighed "This brings back old memories"

"Memories?" Sheena whispered under her breath.

"Yeah! Memories" Zelos shook his hand back and fourth in front of Sheena's face, "Okay! Sheena are you okay? You've been acting all blasé ever since this morning" cried Zelos.

Sheena jolted "Yeah, I'm okay! Lets just get this pact over with okay"

"Agreed, let's proceed" said Raine firmly.

Deeper they traveled into the Mausoleum, until finally they got to the altar.

"This…great rush of uncontrollable mana, Sylph must be coming," proclaimed Raine.

"I'm ready" said Sheena as she took a step forward to the altar.

"A feisty chick you are Sheena" Zelos grinned; Sheena simply stared at the darn pervert and turned back to the altar.

The mana levels grew; Sylph and her sisters Yutis and Fairess emerged, "I have already made a pact with one who is named Mithos" said Sylph.

"I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with Me." spoke Sheena.

"Then let us test your worthiness to the pact, fight us now" cried Sylph

"C'mon!" Fairess was ready, Sheena turned to everyone "You guys ready?" she asked

"Oh yeah baby!" Cried Zelos "Let's get 'em!" Cried Genis.

Yutis shot several arrows moving towards Colette; Colette gasped "Damage Guard!" A bubble shielded her from the arrows. Colette Shot back with _triple ray thrust _Yutis blocked it.

"Lloyd! Are your ready!" cried Sheena as she cast her spell "Silver Seal!" an empowering amount of mana spun around Lloyd in the form of Spell cards.

He could feel the intense rush of mana surging through his veins! "Tempest!" yelled Lloyd as he struck Fairess.

Sheena closed her eyes, meditating…when…"Ugh!" Sheena flew in the air and the pummeled to the ground.

"Sheena!" Zelos Yelled.

"I-I'm alright" she said as she picked herself off the ground, she bit her lip; she was bleeding.

She came onto Sylph with frontal assault; she made a nimble jump in the air making incisions in Sylph's skin with her Spell Cards, "Got'cha!" She whispered.

Angered Sylph turned around and swung her sword at Sheena, Sheena took a swift blow to the back. "Heal!" Cried Raine a falling star of light came to Sheena's aid and healed her, "You okay?" asked Raine.

"Thanks! I think it's time to call for some help. I call upon the maiden of the mist, come Undine!" A maiden composed completely out of water emerged and summoned up water, which seeped through the ground.

"Ah! Sylph Help!" Cried Fairess, Sylph looked around for her sisters franticly but soon she got hit and fell to the ground.

Both her and her sisters suffocated and choked under the water and fainted.

"Y-you have proven your worthiness, place your vow!" Cried Sylph.

"Yes," Sheena walked up to the altar, " I vow to restore the two worlds, and regain peace once more"

"Now we are with you, you may summon us when needed" Said Sylph.

"Yes" Sheena Smirked " I did it!" Sheena jumped.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down Sheena"

"Sorry Lloyd" cried Sheena.

"Who wants to have a celebration at Altamira for Sheena's retrieval of Sylph!" Cried Zelos Happily

"Err, Zelos if you haven't noticed…Altamira is in Tethe'alla not in Sylvarant" Presea spoke up, Zelos jolted

"Eh-heh, yeah I knew that…it's only a matter of taking the rheiards back to Tethe'alla" "So, then lets go already" said Genis.

The waves crashed excessively against the beach, the white tide foaming from the force. Sheena sat at the foot of the tide in her bathing suit, whilst Zelos flirted with the other skimpy bunny girls in the resort. The tangy scent refreshed her as she touched down gently on the gold dusted sand. She looked at the clear blue waters drifting towards her; she dug her feet into the warm, sparkling sand. Conch shells with swirled pinks and oranges on their white shells laid on the beach like inset jewels, she thought of them as the treasures of the sea. Sheena looked at the ground in deep thought, the loud crackle of a seagull startled her; she lifted her head to see them playing with each other in the sky, she smiled. The water foaming, brimful with heat and energy. Rocks in shades of indigo and Prussian blue was around the pool of water. '_If, there was anything that I liked about this damn' gaudy resort…it would be the _its _magnificent orange glowing sun, the way the_ _waves crash excessively against the beach, and the white tide foaming from the force' _Zelos placed his hand on Sheena's Shoulder, "Can I have a seat?" he asked.

"Sure" Sheena relied in shock.

Zelos Sat down next to Sheena, "H-hey! Zelos you've been really nice today, what's up with that!" Sheena's face flushed.

"W-Well you've been really strange today! What's up with THAT?" he asked. Sheena's face reddened even more; "W-well…I-" Sheena was cut short.

"Come on Zelos! Come on Sheena!" Called Genis as he followed the others back into the Inn.

"Augh! I'm sorry Sheena your going to have to talk to me later" But before he got any farther, Sheena's hand shot out and caught Zelos's wrist.

"Wait! Why are you being so nice to me?"

Zelos Sighed "Look the sun is setting we should get to bed soon, a-and I have my reasons…lets go" Zelos smiled extending a hand to Sheena.

Sheena held his hand and Zelos pulled her up "Okay, lets go" he said

"Goodnight everyone!" cried Colette.

"'Night Colette" they all replied.

Sleep got hold of Sheena and she trailed off into a dream.

_The Image returned to her mind; the same peaceful cherry blossoms, the Honeysuckle and Iris littered the ground; it was all there. She was picking flowers for her mother when she heard a blood-curling scream. Sheena gasped, her heart beating like crazy as she ran towards the scream. She ran to the back of her house, 'N-no' Sheena dropped her flowers._

'_M-mother!' She screamed tears streamed down her face 'mother!' _

_To put it simply Sheena's mother was dead, her body was completely crushed and had several cuts. The flowers in the field were no longer youthful and happy they seemed to have withered away, it began to snow. Sheena sat next to her mother; clenching her mom's kimono 'why…why did this happen to you?' an insane scream raged through mind. She couldn't take the pressure; all she could do was cry. The cold soon knocked her out into a sleep; Sheena's eyes soon were shut tight. _

Sheena jolted awake, She placed her hands over her face and began to cry, "Err…W-who's crying?" Zelos yawned Sheena stared at Zelos with teary eyes.

Zelos Scrambled out of bed, "Hey, hey! Sheena what's wrong?" Sheena looked away from Zelos and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"N-Nothing, I just need some time alone…" Sheena stepped out of the bed.

Zelos grabbed Sheena's wrist, "Hey! Don't keep it inside"

"Please…I don't want to wake anyone else" Sheena pulled away from Zelos and stepped out.

"Sheena…" he muttered under his breath.

A/n: Oh! How was it ­­ I hope it wasn't **_that_** bad! Please read and review!


End file.
